Such ringing mechanisms are well known by those skilled in the art. They make it possible to indicate the time with sounds, through a succession of notes struck on gongs. Such watches comprise a power source and a ringing device and are, for example, described in the work entitled “Les montres compliquées” by François Lecoultre, Editions horlogéres, Bienne, 1951.
Such mechanisms require significant settings, in order to ensure a high sound quality while requiring only a very small amount of power. One of the most delicate settings concerns adjusting the frequencies of the blows struck. This setting is obtained by a speed regulator connected to the power source by a gear. In the known systems, the regulator may be of the type with a flywheel or comprise a recoil pallet cooperating with a ratchet wheel whereof the working conditions define the frequency of the striking. The amplitude of the pallet is defined by an eccentric mounted with hard friction on the frame. The greater the amplitude, the lower the frequency of the blows. Adjusting the frequency is therefore done at the end of the kinematic chain, on the organ ensuring the stability of the frequency of the sound signal.
This setting is done by a watchmaker, during manufacturing, and involves relatively delicate operations. If the wearer wants a slower or faster signal, or if other factors have led to a modification of the signal frequency, it is then necessary to call on a specialist.